Star Trek Klingon
Name: Klingon Dice: 13D Dexterity: 2D+1 / 4D Knowledge: 1D+2 / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 1D+2 / 4D Strength: 3D+1 / 5D Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10/12 Size: 1.7 - 2.1 meters (male) and 1.5 - 1.9 meters (female) Weight: 60 - 100 kilos (male) and 40 - 60 kilos (female) Life Span: 82 years (male) and 69 years (female) Special Abilities: *'High Pain Threshold': Klingons can tolerate high levels of pain; reduce all injury penalties by 1D. *'Toughness': Klingons are extremely hardy and resilient. For purposes of withstanding damage, Klingons are considered to have a +1D to their Strength rolls. *'Code of Honor': Always avenge an insult; never show cowardice. Description PERSONALITY: Klingons are aggressive, brutal, blunt, and tough. They say what's on their minds, approach problems directly, do not back down from confrontations, and tend to resolve difficulties with violence. Most subscribe to a code of personal honor. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: The typical Klingon is taller, broader-shouldered, stronger, and tougher than the average Human. Klingons have dark brown skin and dark eyes. A set of bony ridges, distinctive to each Klingon, adorns their high foreheads and sometimes descends down to the bridge of the nose. Both sexes wear their black hair long and flowing (or, occasionally, tied back in a ponytail). HOMEWORLD: Qo'noS (pronounced "KRO-nos"), a dark and stormy world, capital of the Klingon Empire. CULTURE: Klingon culture focuses on a warrior ethos and military matters. Every Klingon thinks of himself as a warrior and stands ready to prove it through competition or combat at the drop of a hat. The Klingons' belligerent approach to life colors their social life, politics, starship life, and relations with other species. More than a few Klingon politicians and ship captains have earned their positions by killing (in honorable combat) those who held them originally. Klingons live according to a complex system of social customs that place an individual's honor above all other considerations. Running from battle, killing prisoners, using poisons, breaking one's sworn word, and disloyalty to family, House, and superiors are considered dishonorable acts. A Klingon's honor reflects not only on himself, but also his immediate family and fellow House members. A Klingon who rejects or violates this code suffers the scorn and approbation of his fellows. For a brief period, following their first contact with Starfleet, the Klingons abandoned their traditional way of life. Instead, they adhered to a totalitarian, centralized authority that transcended both honor and House. The primary consideration was to serve the Empire, expand its borders, and prove the Klingon way as superior. With the explosion of Qo'noS's moon, Praxis, the Klingons could no longer maintain an expensive centralized government and returned to their traditional way of life. COMMON NAMES: Klingons go by their given names only, though most of them belong to or serve a House. MALE NAMES: Chang, Duras, Gorkon, Gowron, H'Ta, Huraga, Ja'rod, Kahless, Kang, K'mpec, K'mtar, K'nera, K'Ratak, K'Tal, K'Temang, K'Temoc, K'Vada, Koloth, Konmel, Kor, Korris, Kozak, Kurn, L'Kor, Lorgh, Martok, Mogh, Noggra, Nu'Daq, Rodek, T'Vis, Telok, Toq, Toral, Torin, Tumek, Worf. FEMALE NAMES: B'Elanna, B'Etor, Grilka, Huss, Kahmar, K'Ehleyr, Karana, Kurak, Linkasa, Lukara, Lursa, Shenara, Sirella. Source: *Memory Alpha: Klingon *Memory Beta: Klingon *DS9 RPG Core Game book (page 48) *thedemonapostle